bleach: leaves in the wind
by mrgubbins92
Summary: my 1st fanfic its an alternative post winterwar leading onto an new arc that will have nothing to do with the manga from after aizans defeat ichigo and orihime are togeter and the soul society are planning on giving ichigo his powers back mean while a freak accdent could change everything


"_**Authors note**_

_**Well this is my 1**__**st**__** fanfic i hope you enjoy it. It will start slow but will be better if you stick with it i promise lol"**_

**Disclaimer: i don't own bleach **

Title: Bleach leaves in the wind

Arc 1 returning the favour

Chapter 1: 18 months later

"my name is Ichigo Kurosaki I was a substitute Shinigami, The hero of the winter war, The one who defeated the Shinigami traitor Sosuka Aizen . while i'm glad I saved everyone from his plan to destroy my home town, friends and family. The only negative was that i lost all my reiatsu and powers. My friends from the soul society still visit when they have time and that Chad, Orihime and Uryu try and keep me in the loop its just not the same as before i can't even see spirits anymore"

Ichigos thoughts were interrupted by "kurosaki-kun" being called by a familiar voice looking up he sees Orihime calling him racing down the street towards him

"Orihime" he replied with a smile on his lips as his girlfriend races towards him opening his arms to embrace her

Jumping into his arms Orihime wraps herown round Ichigos neck as his do the same around her waist

"How are you ?" asked Ichigo looking into her grey eyes

"I'm fine" she replied smiling "you ?"

"i'm ok a guess" he said rubbing the back of his head with his right had keeping the left firmly around Orihimes waist. With that she looked at him smiled and said "good shall we get going?"

Finally releasing each other smiling.

They had been dating for 15 months now 3 months after the Ichigos defeat of Aizan and his total loss of power.

** FLASHBACK~**

Ichigo had been down now for 3 months his lack of powers had really hit him hard. Even thos his friends from both the world of the living and the soul society had visited him and tried to let him know what was happening it didn't help. He tried to keep busy with work and school so he didn't have much time to dwell on it but the fact was whatever he was doing some how he managed to let the thoughts creep into his head.

As he was sat in class he looked over at Orihime noticing how beautiful she looked with the sun shining on her 'wow she really is beautiful' he thought with a warm feeling in his heart as he thought about the last time he'd looked over at her 'why do i keep getting this feeling when i look at her and butterfly's as well' as if by some unknown force she turned and looked over at him, he blushed and quickly looked away.

Feeling the warm sun on her face orihime turned her head so that she could feel it on the other side of her face as she did she noticed Ichigo looking at her then looking away quickly with a red tint to his cheeks 'why was Ichigo blushing like that ?' she wondered 'well today is the day im going to tell Kurosaki-kun how i feel' she thought felling a slight warmth in her cheeks realising she was now blushing she turned her attention back to her work. Then the bell went signalling the end of the day, 'i know I'll ask him to walk me home and tell him then

"kurosaki-kun" she called as Ichigo was getting up

"err yeah whats up Orihime ?" he asked

"could you walk me home pleas ?" she asked with a red tint on her cheeks

"yeah sure" he smiled

As they walked towards Orihimes apartment she got nervous 'what am i going too say to him how am i going to do this' she panicked

"well we're here" Ichigo said snapping her out of her thoughts

"oh thank you Kurosaki-kun ... d-do you want to come in for some tea" she managed

"sure sounds good" he replied blushing again as his earlier thoughts snuck back into his head as the sun caught her face again.

Orihime fiddles with the lock for a few seconds opening the door and tripping through

"you okay ?" asked Ichigo

"i'm fine, i'm fine no need to worry" she said blushing again 'now i need to tell him now' she thought, turning slowly "I-Ichigo i need to tell you something"

Surprised Ichigo asked "what is it Inoue ?

"I-I err i, for a long time now I've had these, these feelings for you an-and

With that ichigo cut in he now know what that feeling was. Embracing her in his arms he said "i feel the same way that's why i came to rescue you from huaco mundo and wouldn't die"

Smiling she looked into his brown eyes and kissed him both blushing that their cheeks looked like roses

**~END FLASHBACK~**

Remembering that day made ichgo smile and said "c'mon we're gonna be late"

Hand in hand they walked towards school.

Chapter 1 END

_**A/N**_

_**WELL A BIT OF A SOPPY START BUT IM JUST SETTING THE SCENE IN THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS I WILL GET BETTER IF YOU STICK WITH IT **_


End file.
